Erase una vez
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Ser llamado caperucita roja era ridiculo, ser tratado como una chica indefensa aun mas, pero ser niñera era lo único que nunca hubiese querido ser. mas aun si quien te contrata cofcofsecuestracofcof para ella es un lobo rubio de lo más dobe, que lentamente se va haciendo de tu corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Esto mis queridos lectores es un narusasu al estilo caperucita roja.

Aquí no encontraran lemon en demasiadas cantidades, pero si un sentido extraño de la escritura y humor.

a quienes quieran dejar un comentario, háganlo de forma respetuosa sin insultos.

Descartando responsabilidades, Naruto es de Masishi Kishimoto y la caperucita roja de Charles Perrault.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

Érase una vez, en un pequeño pueblo, una joven y hermosa mujer de nombre Hinata que tenía dos hijos donceles adoptados.

Cuando ellos llegaron con mamá Hinata, como regalo para sus hijos, ella les entregó dos lindas capas como parte de una antigua y reverenciada tradición familiar. Una morada y la otra roja. Sai tomó la morada y Sasuke se quedó con la roja. Pronto fueron conocidos como Caperucita morada y Caperucita roja, respectivamente.

El menor, Sai, tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Su gran adoración eran sus dibujos, por lo que no era raro verlo paseando en busca de inspiración para los mismos; el único problema con el radicaba en su carácter, puesto que era bastante callado, algo frío y en verdad no sabía interactuar correctamente con otros. Y no dudaba en hacérselo saber al mundo preguntando por las cosas más simples y que no lograba entender.

El mayor, Sasuke, al igual que su hermano era frio, la diferencia radicaba en su desprecio por hablar con otros. Al igual que Sai, tenía los ojos y cabellos negros como el abismo más profundo. Solo salía de su mutismo para que su carácter retraído erupcionase terriblemente cuando se burlaban de él porque parecía una mujer y lo llamaban caperucita roja. En esas situaciones procedía a demostrarles que la katana que colgaba sobre la chimenea de su casa no era sólo decoración y que además tenía maestría al usarla.

Un día, en la necesidad por no poder salir, mamá Hinata necesitaba enviar a sus hijos a hacer encargos en su lugar.

Pensó que lo mejor sería que Sasuke debería ir de compras al pueblo y Sai debería llevarle víveres a la abuela Sakura, que se encontraba curando un mal de amores y no quería salir para escuchar las burlas de la anciana Ino.

-NO, me niego en rotundo a ir al pueblo-

Sai y mamá Hinata intercambiaron una mirada de resignación, y luego se enfocaron en el molesto moreno.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir al pueblo Sasuke?-quiso saber su madre.

-En el pueblo la mayoría de la gente es retardada, seria molesto tener que aguantar las charlas inútiles de quienes se me acercasen-

Sasuke sólo hablaba cuando algo le molestaba, como en ese momento. La gente en el pueblo parecía no entender las inmensas ganas que el moreno tenia por alejarse de ellos, en especial los hombres que solían tratar de lucirse frente a él para impresionarlo.

-Tengo una idea-intervino el menor-¿Te parecería que yo fuera a hacer las compras y tu donde Sakura fea?-

Al escuchar el apelativo "cariñoso" con el que Sai se refería a la abuela Sakura, mamá Hinata no dudo de que la idea de su hijo menor era lo mejor. Y no tuvo que insistir mucho en ello. Con el acuerdo hecho, mamá Hinata dio las instrucciones pertinentes para esperar a que sus hijos salieran primero.

Sai se puso su capa morada, tomó su canasta, el dinero para las compras y luego salió.

Antes de salir ella, tomo su respectiva capa blanca para hacer otro encargo realmente importante y con cariño le dijo a su hijo mayor.

-Ten cuidado- la morena le entregó una cesta con galletas y víveres -Dicen que hay un lobo merodeando en los alrededores. Intenta no distraerte y regresa pronto. Ah, y recuerda que si el leñador Kakashi está visitando a la abuela Sakura, no debes molestarte por que te hable, trata de ser amable y corresponder educadamente la plática por favor-

Sasuke soltó un bufido molesto.

Era un día muy agradable, ideal para un paseo, por lo que el camino a casa de la abuela Sakura lo disfrutó más que de costumbre al no haber seres humanos a kilómetros a la redonda.

Eso, hasta que tuvo la suerte de toparse con algunos amigos y otros conocidos de su madre. Como Kankuro y Temari, los hermanos que atendían una pequeña taberna llamada "La casita de dulce", y Kiba, el pretendiente (o algo así) de su madre, con el que había tenido la oportunidad de poner en práctica su maestría con la espada cada vez que se burlaba al llamarlo "caperucita roja". El castaño le hizo la misma advertencia que todos los demás: Cuidado con el lobo.

Sasuske se limitó a ignorarles por metiches (según él) y seguir de largo su camino.

Como siempre que algo así pasaba, no tomó el consejo en serio. Después de todo, ya había estado muchas veces en el bosque, y nunca había visto al lobo. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente en esta ocasión?

Finalmente, luego de limitarse a mantener una cara estoica cuando los otros se despidieron diciéndole: "Hasta luego, Caperucita roja", decidió seguir antes que se le hiciera más tarde.

Pero no tardó en sufrir una pequeña distracción. Tan sólo se detuvo unos pocos minutos. A un lado del camino crecían unos deliciosos tomates silvestres. Era su fruto favorito, así que se detuvo a recolectar algunos.

Y entonces pasó…

 _Crack_

-¿Huh?-volteó a su alrededor, le pareció oír un sonido e inmediatamente se puso en estado de alerta y se reprendió por no haber llevado su katana.

Por si acaso, tomó una piedra y se acercó a la fuente del ruido. Provenía de un arbusto. Algo se removió y terminó lanzándole la piedra.

Su buena puntería le valió el golpear lo que fuera que se escondía ahí, porque escuchó un quejido, y sus sospechas se vieron conformadas cuando un par de caninas orejas rubias se asomaron entre las hojas.

-sal de ahí- exigió con voz firme y demandante mientras trataba de encontrar otra piedra. Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más.

Un joven alto y rubio de ojos turquesa con tres marcas en cada mejilla lo observó fijamente y sintió un escalofrío. Su mirada era realmente rara y por su expresión parecía que estaba pensando en asesinarlo ahí mismo y luego devorarlo.

El desconocido se movió y entonces notó sus orejas y su cola. El terror que nunca había sentido lo dejó paralizado. Ese debía ser el lobo.

-¡hum!-exclamó cuando el lobo dio un paso hacia él y finalmente pudo recordar que debía correr lo más lejos posible de la criatura, así que huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

El lobo se limitó a verlo alejarse mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado por el golpe. Ya antes lo había visto por ahí, así que le fue fácil intuir a dónde iba y le pareció muy curioso que al llegar a una bifurcación del camino, tomara el más largo.

Su gran curiosidad le hizo dirigirse al lugar de sus suposiciones y confirmar sus sospechas al verlo llegar a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque.

Por lo que sabía, una loca anciana de pelo rosa vivía en ese lugar y además de él, no recibía muchas visitas. Salvo por otro chico y ese odioso cazador que siempre estaba leyendo revistas eróticas en el bosque e intentaba deshacerse de él.

Su curiosidad le hizo acercarse a la cabaña, con la palma de su mano toco la puerta encontrándola abierta, por lo que entró con cautela. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y parecía no haber nadie.

Le pareció descortés entrar sin más, y por más que intentó resistirlo, entro y comenzó a curiosear por ahí. Fue entonces que divisó una nota sobre la sencilla mesa de madera:

 ** _Hinata, kakashi, Sai-baka o Sasuke-kun: Me fui con la Inopuerca a los casinos del pueblo vecino. Si alguno de ustedes viene, dejen los víveres en la alacena._**

 ** _Sakura._**

 ** _P.D: Si eres Sai, no soy fea._**

Parpadeó confundido para luego doblar la nota. No entendía bien del todo, pero si el chico Sai le decía fea tenía toda la razón.

No le dio tiempo de hacer nada, cuando su agudo olfato le hizo captar un olor familiar. En un ataque de estúpido pánico arrojó al suelo el mensaje y luego saltó a la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas, esperando que eso pudiera ocultarlo bien.

Sasuke se tomó unos instantes para acomodarse la capa y normalizar su respiración. Todavía estaba algo agitado por la carrera, pero al menos el lobo no lo había seguido. O eso era lo que pensaba.

-hum ¿Sakura?-entró al notar que la puerta estaba abierta -¿Estás en casa?-

Explorando un poco la pequeña cabaña, busco a Sakura en la cocina, pero no fue el caso. La sala estaba tan ordenada como siempre, indicando que nadie más (kakashi o Ino) lo habían visitado.

-¿Sakura? Mi madre te envió los víveres de la quincena- pasó de largo el trozo de papel tirado en el suelo y entró a la habitación -¿Estás ahí? Voy a pasar-

Molesto por su falta de atención refunfuño hasta que "la vio" en la cama. Claro que las sábanas lo cubrían por completo, pero estaba seguro que era ella.

Muy pocos visitaban la cabaña y Sakura no era de los que salían muy a menudo. Pensó que seguramente estaba durmiendo.

-¿Sakura?-se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, temiendo despertarla-Soy yo, Sasuke. ¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal, aun lloras porque ese chico te dio el avionazo?-se acercó otro paso y casi pego un brinco cuando una mano jaló las sábanas para cubrirse mejor. Tuvo un escalofrío -hum… ¿Por qué tienes las manos tan grandes?-

Sin respuesta. El bulto en la cama se movió un poco y la curiosidad pudo más, porque se aproximó aún más.

-Tal vez sean ideas mías, pero… ¿Por qué creciste tanto de pronto?- Sakura no era más alta que él, y el bulto en la cama se notaba realmente largo.

Jaló un poco las cobijas esperando descubrirla, pero quien pensaba era Sakura puso resistencia. Lo único que pudo ver fueron sus ojos, y otro detalle que tampoco pasó por alto.

-Hum… ¿Por qué tienes los ojos azules?- en contraste con las sabanas rojas, los ojos azules destacaban más que los verdes que el recordaba.

-…Porque me lucen genial-tebbayo-respondió una voz ronca en un susurro.

-¿Por qué hablas con esa muletilla tan extraña?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Un movimiento extraño capto su atención cuando vio que algo salía de entre las sábanas. Se trataba de una cola. Pensó que le pertenecía a un perro. Palideció al notar lo bien que combinaba con las orejas de quien estaba en la cama. Y de hecho, más que de perro, parecían las de un…

-Sé que no debería preguntar, pero… ¿Por qué tienes orejas y cola de lobo?-

Un gruñido se atoro en su garganta cuando apartaron las sábanas de golpe y finalmente pudo observar al que estaba en la cama.

-Porque soy un lobo y tu un teme-respondió tranquilamente el aludido. Aprovechó que el moreno estaba sumamente impresionado, para tomarlo en sus brazos y salir huyendo.

Justo a tiempo, porque tan sólo segundos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando pasar a un pervertido cazador peli plateado.

-¿Sakura?-

Kakashi entro a la casa hasta la habitación. Había decidido pasar a visitar a la peli rosa y hablar sobre los caminos de la vida, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Si bien encontró sospechoso ver una canasta tirada en el suelo y la cama desordenada. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Apenas se disponía a investigar, cuando…

-estoy de vuelta-

Una decaída Sakura entraba dando un portazo.

-Otra vez fuiste a buscar novio ¿verdad?-dijo kakashi pasando por alto la expresión de pena afligida de la peli rosa-¿no hace apenas dos semanas te había rechazado ese chico de la aldea de ame?-

-shanaroo- Sakura le dio un puñetazo cuando se le acercó, dejando K.O. a kakashi y flotando en el aire el misterio de la canasta en la habitación.

El moreno tardó en caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

" _un dobe lobo me secuestro para seguramente llevarme a su guarida para asesinarme y luego devorarme…debería haber traído mi katana"_

Lo que más lo ponía nervioso era que no conocía esos lugares en lo absoluto. Nunca antes había ido tan lejos. Aún si conseguía escapar, tardaría mucho en encontrar el camino al pueblo, y había otras bestias peligrosas viviendo en el bosque.

Trataba de enfocarse en sus alrededores para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera posible ubicarse, al mismo tiempo que ideaba una forma para liberarse de su captor.

-…-el mutismo del lobo, más la velocidad de la carrera que aumentaba y sus nervios ya no tan ocultos, le hicieron estremecer y dar su vida por terminada.

" _Se acabó, este es mi fin…"_

-humf-sintió el duro suelo al ser bajado de forma abrupta.

Al mirar hacia arriba, el lobo se encontraba a su lado y lo observaba fijamente, su cola se movía frenética, tal cual lo haría un perro feliz.

El desconcierto supero el miedo, y observo el lugar donde se encontraba; en si era una cueva, pero era más grande de lo que sería la de cualquier ser como ese lobo.

El lugar estaba desordenado, cosa que no le extrañó en lo absoluto, considerando que vivía ahí un lobo realmente dobe. Había utensilios de madera tirados por el suelo y más allá, una cama de paja y pieles.

Un área tenía los restos de una fogata, así recipientes que seguramente usaba para cocinar. Había algunos jarrones y muchas cajas por doquier.

Tanto se distrajo observándolo todo, que no se dio cuenta cuando su captor se alejó unos pasos.

-Kurama-llamó en el tono más suave del que era capaz-Kuarama, ven-

El nombre de alguien más le hizo salir de su escrutinio del hogar de su captor y le preocupo.

" _hay otra criatura mas que querrá despedazarme en esta cueva para devorarme"_

El sonido de pasos arrastrándose llamó su atención y se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo moviéndose al fondo de la cueva.

Un crio de aproximadamente ocho años se dirigía hacia ellos llevando consigo a otro mocoso de tres.

-Shukaku- llamo el lobo, mirando al crio más pequeño que se deshizo del agarre del otro para correr y saltar a sus brazos.

-Naruto oni-chan- grito el pequeño mientras se restregaba contra la mejilla del lobo.

Se sorprendió cuando vio al mocoso humano de cabellos rubio arena y ojos miel comportarse tan mimoso con esa bestia insensible.

El niño parecía un pequeño príncipe con una camisola blanca con un lazo rojo en el cuello.

-Naruto- pronuncio el mayor de los críos y el lobo bajo al niño para acariciar la cabeza del otro que si era un lobo.

-kurama- lo miro un instante y volvió su vista a Sasuke.

Su cola se movía con suavidad en ese momento y su rostro lucia sereno -Él es mi hermano kurama-le indicó al joven doncel, ignorando la tensión en el cuerpo del aludido- su niñera- lo último lo dijo mirando a los niños al señalar al shokeado adolescente.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó Sasuke desconcertado y ultrajado.

" _¿acaso he oído bien?; ese estúpido lobo me secuestro por que me quiere de niñera par estos críos"_

No fue el único en sentirse ultrajado.

-¿Qué?- grito kurama de forma chillona al enterarse de que tendría una niñera.

Por otro lado Shukaku se quedó muy quieto, inspeccionándolo en silencio.

El lobo no hizo caso alguno de las quejas del más grande y dio media vuelta hacia la salida de la cueva.

-nana-el niño le sonrió el niño más pequeño mientras intentaba arrastrarlo al interior de la cueva para jugar.

-¡maldición Naruto-baka! No necesitamos una maldita niñera-volvió a exclamar kurama, más fuerte que antes mientras lo seguía a la salida dejando al doncel a la merced del pequeño y muy mimado Shukaku.

~Fuera de la cueva~

Recargado contra la entrada de la cueva, Naruto espero a que kurama lo alcanzase para hablar con su hermano menor.

Al llegar junto a él, kurama estaba por empezar las quejas, por lo que decidió evitarse la verborrea molestamente innecesaria del menor y fue al punto directamente.

-antes de que empieces con tus quejas kurama, he de decirte que su presencia es necesaria- Naruto lo miro de la forma más seria posible –no solo necesitamos quien nos ayude a cuidar de Shukaku, necesitamos quien se quede con el cuando cacemos. Las heladas están cerca y necesitamos juntar la mayor cantidad de comida para sobrevivir.

Sin posibilidad de refutar las palabras del mayor, kurama con la cola baja y muy cerca de las piernas se metió a la cueva. Con esto Naruto sabía que ya no habría más problemas y emprendió camino al bosque a cazar para la cena.

~dentro de la cueva~

Al estar junto a los dos donceles, alternó su mirada entre el alegre e hiperactivo niño y la mencionada niñera que mascullaba por lo bajo sus intenciones de querer golpear y/o rebanar al lobo usuratonkashi.

-¡no soy ninguna maldita niñera, ni siquiera me gustan los niños!- era el mantra actual para la irritación de Sasuke.

-a mí tampoco me agradas- le gruño el mayor de los mocosos.

-Entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí e irme- le respondió al lobo pelirrojo.

-no se puede- dijo kurama en su resignación. El pequeño doncel corrió hacia él y le trepo encima, esperando que quisiera jugar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap 2**_

La tarde paso lenta, viendo que ambos donceles parecían entenderse de maravilla (véase Sasuke apunto de una aneurisma y un más que hiperactivamente feliz Shukaku), el lobo pensó en darles un poco más de tiempo a solas para que fortalecieran sus lazos.

Mientras tanto, hacia las provisiones y el fuego para empezar a preparar la cena.

Por suerte Naruto era muy buen cazador y todavía tenía algunos alimentos de reserva, sin embargo la llegada del doncel aumentaría el consumo de la misma y a ese paso no tardarían en acabarse.

Kurama sabía que él también tendría que salir a cazar pronto.

Lejos de las divagaciones de Kurama, Sasuke había terminado desistiendo a jugar con Shukaku. A esas alturas ya se había resignado a permanecer ahí hasta que pudiese escapar.

Se dejó hacer las cosas en modo automático mientras desconectaba para pensar. Había muchas cosas que no entendía; para empezar, ¿por qué estaba viviendo un niño humano con un par de lobos? ¿Y en verdad ese idiota lobo rubio esperaba que ocupara el rol de niñera? ¿Por qué precisamente él? No comprendía.

Cualquiera que se hubiese cruzado con el sabría la mala eche que se cargaba y que no era precisamente material de crianza en ningún sentido. Vamos que era doncel, pero era cualquier cosa menos delicado y maternal.

Bueno fuese lo que haya sido la razón para mantenerlo de rehén y niñera para el niño, no interferiría con sus planes de escape. Por lo que debería seguirles la corriente y quedarse en paz hasta que ideara una forma de escapar.

Y bueno no era tan maldito, de ser posible, se llevaría al niño. No le daba confianza dejarlo solo con ese par.

Grrrr.

El gruñido de su estómago en reacción al delicioso aroma a carne asada que inundó la cueva le recordó que el tiempo transcurría.

Él había salido de casa por la mañana, a esta hora deberían de ser pasado el mediodía.

Sasuke se preguntó si ya habrían descubierto su desaparición.

Le preocupaba el que su madre se enterase que había desaparecido en el bosque. Mama Hinata podía ser una mujer fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de que algo malo les pasase podría ser realmente histérica, más aun cuando Sai soltaba comentarios estúpidamente fuera de lugar (lo que sucedía casi siempre).

-Ya casi esta la cena- Shukaku le salto encima desactivando su modo automático y causándole casi caer de trasero al piso. Muy bien debe recordar no quedarse perdido cerca de un Shukaku hiperactivo.

Ya en sus 5 sentidos, con mente y cuerpo juntos, se dejó guiar por el niño a una parte más profunda de la cueva de dónde provenía el delicioso olor de la comida preparada.

Al llegar se sorprendió de ver un comedor con cuatro sillas y lo que para cualquiera era a todas luces una cocina completamente humana.

¿Qué no se supone que los lobos eran animales más instintivos y prácticos?

Bueno el olor de comida cocida debió hacerle recapacitar su idea de que a la hora de la comida le arrojarían un pedazo de carne cruda. Este par de lobos al menos era civilizado.

Se sentó en una silla junto a Shukaku esperando a la deliciosa comida que les seria servida.

-hmf- un cuenco humeante de caldo de venado con verduras le fue servido al igual que al pequeño a su lado.

-yay venado- canturreo feliz Shukaku mientras tomaba su cuchara para comer de la forma más salvaje que había visto hacer a un ser humano.

Pensando que era cuestión de los lobos su falta de modales, se volteo a ver a Kurama quien comía al otro lado suyo.

Pues no, no era cosa de lobos, Kurama comía de una forma realmente educada usando el cubierto mejor de lo que había visto en algunas personas que él conocía.

Con el hambre haciendo que su estómago tratase de comerse a sí mismo tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer. Se sorprendió enormemente con el primer bocado, la comida estaba deliciosa.

-vaya realmente sabes cocinar- le dijo con el tacto que le caracterizaba a Kurama.

-por supuesto que se cocinar- le respondió el lobo altanero –si no supiese nos moriríamos de hambre.

Después de ese intercambio nada amable, el resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, excepto por los ruidos provocados por la falta de modales que Shukaku demostraba.

 _Nota mental, en lo que estoy aquí enseñarle a ese crio a comportarse más civilizado. Ni siquiera el animal que comió con nosotros tuvo esa falta de educación como el mocoso._

Al finalizar de cenar, Sasuke se dedicó a seguir jugando con Shukaku dejando de lado a esa bestia que lavaba trastes en lo que a todas luces era un fregadero con drenaje integrado (y al notarlo, Sasuke se preguntó cómo es que ellos tenían drenaje si estaban en una cueva viviendo como las bestias que eran).

Naruto llego al poco tiempo y el cuadro que le recibía era muy tierno a su parecer. Los recuerdos de su familia hace tiempo llegaron a su mente, y se los quito de encima con un suspiro sabor a nostalgia.

Con seriedad se dirigió hacia el interior de la cueva, directamente en dirección a un Sasuke que ignoraba completamente su presencia. Le dio vuelta al estar a su altura y solo le soltó lo que para cualquiera podría ser un gruñido por un trabajo mal hecho, pero solo era una acotación a la hora.

-ya es tarde, Shukaku debe dormir- parpadeo lentamente y dirigió su mirada al mismo punto donde Naruto observaba.

 _Bien esto es extraño, tienen un reloj en la pared y no me había dado cuenta. Realmente son más civilizados de lo que imagine._

Dejando de lado la idea de lobos civilizados y relojes que salen de la nada, no pudo evitar pensar que efectivamente ya era tarde, y por lo menos su madre ya habría notado que algo le había pasado.

Tal vez ya le estuvieran buscando.

¿Cuánto tardarían en descubrir que un lobo dobe le había secuestrado y encontrarlo?

Shukaku lo saco de sus pensamientos al chocar contra sus piernas pegándose como una vil lapa.

-es hora de dormir Sasu-chan- motivado por los grandes ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia, el de ojos oscuros terminó ayudándole a cambiar su ropa por un pijama similar a su ropa de día y llevándolo a lo que de buenas a primeras era una cama demasiado grande para que solo el niño durmiese.

-Gracias Caperucita Sasu-chan-agradeció cortésmente el niño, sin saber que esas simples palabras podrían desatar la ira de una bestia peor que la que cuidaban de él.

-ya debes dormir Shukaku- intervino el rubio al darse cuenta que la ceja izquierda del doncel mayor temblaba para contener el veneno que su lengua se moría por dejar ir, como solía hacerlo su madre cuando su padre salía con una tontería tan grande que no se daba cuenta del peligro hasta que Kushina no lo hubiese dejado aporreado en el piso por una sartén.

-¿me leerás un cuento verdad Naruto-nichan?- solo asintió y carraspeo para atraer la atención y evitar una masacre por lo que el moreno dejaba ver.

-bien iniciemos tebbayo- de ningún lugar Naruto saco un libro de cuentos desconcertando al azabache doncel –hace mucho tiempo, en las cálidas arenas del país del viento, existía un reino gobernado por un amable sultán y su amada esposa…

Al finalizar el cuento Naruto cubrió a Shukaku y volteo a mirar intensamente a Sasuke, a lo que nuestro querido doncel azabache no se rindió en un juego de miradas intensas que termino hartando a Kurama cuando el mismo duro más de diez minutos.

-¿Ustedes son idiotas verdad?- con un gruñido de fastidio Kurama tiro de la oreja de Naruto para llevarlo hacia la entrada de la cueva y volviendo después con una almohada traída de quien sabe dónde –bien, tu como la niñera dormirás en la cama con Shukaku en lo que Naruto y yo montamos guardia-

-mhf- con su usual toque de me vale Sasuke tomo la almohada y se acomodó del otro lado de la cama junto a Shukaku planteándose la posibilidad de que con un poco de suerte, algún animal salvaje se comería a esos dos dobes durante la noche para así poder escapar al día siguiente.

O al menos eso rogaba a la deidad que quisiera escucharle.


End file.
